We are all made of stars
by editsullivan
Summary: After witnessing the killings of her crew, Elizabeth rushes to the Ejection Pod for safety. However, the Engineer is on her tail. When they meet face-to-face again, Elizabeth is ready to do anything just to survive. But her plan goes sour when he knocks her unconscious and decides to take her and David to his home planet, Paradise. The journey is long, and anything can happen...


**Hello everyone! I always wondered about the ending of Prometheus. I found the Engineer's character fascinating and I wanted to know more about him. In this story, I used some elements from the movie but everything else is my imagination. **

**This is my story of Elizabeth and Azai.**

**Rated M for mature!**

**We are all made of stars**

_He killed everyone! EVERYONE! _

Elizabeth frantically thought, as she ran out of the Juggernaut and headed toward the Ejection Pod. She was almost out of oxygen when she finally reached it. Pulling herself up, she winced as her tender abdomen scraped against the metal floorboard. Pushing herself onto her fours, she stood up and closed the outer door. As soon as the oxygen level was restored, she picked up one of the bags and started to fill it up with oxygen canisters. She had no idea how long she was able to stay in there, but if she had to leave, at least she had enough oxygen supplies for a while. However, she didn't want to think about leaving the Pod. This place was the only thing left of the Prometheus and she felt safe here. After filling up her bag, she reached inside the compartment and pulled out a large ax. Then she walked into the living area and looked around.

She could barely see the flooring from the hundreds of books that were scattered around like dead leaves on the ground. Slowly she made her way across the room and walked behind the bar. Her muscles felt tense and her stomach was on pure fire. She needed to get some relief and after chugging down some vodka, she picked up a morphine syringe and stabbed it into her biceps.

An instant relief coursed through her body as the drug entered her system.

A satisfied smile appeared on her face and then, grabbing the bottle again, she drank some more when something suddenly caught her attention.

There was a faint thumping sound somewhere within the Pod.

Grabbing the ax, she walked around the bar and approached the medical bay.

Carefully, she peeked through the narrow window hoping to see what caused the commotion. Swaying in the middle of the room was the empty surgical pod but there was nothing else she could see until a large muscular tentacle smashed against the glass making a terrible squeaking sound as it slid across the door.

Recoiling in disgust and fear, she stepped back, and then she heard David's voice coming through the comlink.

"Elizabeth." He said. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes." She replied. "I can hear you."

There was some static and then he said again.

"You need to get out of there. He is coming for you."

Stepping back, she anxiously looked around and in a quivering voice asked.

"Who is coming?"

But as soon as she said that, she already knew whom David was talking about. With a racing heart, she rushed toward the bar and hid behind it just in time as the outer door opened and someone entered the room.

Breathing fast and shallow, she winced as her stomach rubbed against the smooth material of her suit making her want to scream with agony and frustration. She had no idea what kind of state her surgical cut was like, but she was sure the butt of the soldier's rifle did enough damage to cause her more pain and also a developing fever that made her want to get out of the damned suit. Her body was burning up and she wasn't sure if she would be strong enough to survive the day.

The sound of heavy footsteps shook her out of her trance.

Then she heard soft chiming like someone was playing with the chandelier.

* * *

Azai curiously looked around the small chamber. He had never seen anything like this before.

There was a glass object hanging from the low ceiling that he found fascinating. Lifting up his hand, he touched the strange device thinking about what purpose it served. Then his attention turned to the screen where a young human was playing on a peculiar instrument.

As her delicate fingers touched the cords of the wooden toy, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sweet melody drifting through her fingertips.

Reaching forward, Azai tried to mimic her moves hoping to feel the same satisfaction that she enjoyed to the fullest. He had no idea what she was doing, but in a strange, unexplained way it felt nice and he wished to learn more. Then his attention turned to the floor and squatting down he picked up a book. Opening it, he quickly scanned through the foreign words printed with ink. He wished he were able to understand them. While he was occupied with the book, somewhere behind the bar a sound of transmitter disturbed his train of thought giving away the female human's position.

"Elizabeth?" The voice said. "Are you there?"

Putting down the book, with a few strides he reached the bar and looked over to see the small female hunkering behind it.

As his eyes met hers, she slowly stood up and stared back at him.

There was something so fascinating about the way she looked at him, that he failed to notice the ax in her hand. He had never seen a female before, especially not a human and the view was somehow disturbing but also exciting. She looked small and fragile, _like a little bird that could be easily crushed, _he thought gazing into her eyes. However, there was a burning fire full of hatred in those eyes signaling him that she was more than just a little, innocent bird.

Slowly breathing in and out, Elizabeth stood up and looked at the white giant alien in bio-suit whom she thought of a God staring at her. _Oh, how wrong we were, _she thought disheartened clutching the ax tighter. She was sure he was there to kill her and she had to do something and do it fast if she wanted to survive.

Deftly, she spun around and ran to the other end of the bar, hoping to lure him toward the medical bay. However, he was faster than her and as she tried to run across the room, he quickly blocked her escape route. With all her might, she swung the ax at him. But instead of burying it into his flesh, she hit the metal post behind him causing sparks of showers on impact.

Azai had just enough time to move out of the way as she swung the weapon again aiming for his leg. Being small, she was extremely fast and a few times she came close to cut into him. Then for a split second, she lost control, and as she tried to lift the ax again, he grabbed hold of her arm and knocked the weapon out of her hand. Then he grabbed her below the chin and lifted her whole body up aligning her head with his.

The glass pieces of the chandelier rapidly bumped against her head as she fought to take a breath.

With her lungs on fire, her frantic eyes accusingly stared into his, while the hand that looked like a sculpted stone around her neck started to choke the life out of her.

Within seconds, everything around her became dizzy and the last thing she remembered was his eyes boring into hers like two burning coals snuffing the spark of life out of her weakening body.

As she passed out, he dropped her to the floor and then looked down.

It greatly surprised him how fiercely she fought back. He would have never thought that she would attack a person twice her size. Either she was very brave or stupid he didn't' know, but he didn't come back to question her mental state.

Squatting down, and tilting his head to the left, he curiously measured her up.

She was the perfect proof of modern humanity and he couldn't wait to show her to the others.

Her reddish shoulder-length wavy hair was sticking to her sweat-drenched forehead, and her pink lips that were partially open were slightly trembling as she breathed in and out.

Gently, he picked up a lock of hair and rubbed it between his fingers.

The soft texture of her hair felt moist and _strange to the touch, _he thought. Then he touched her left cheek feeling the hot, sweaty skin beneath his fingertips. However, the most interesting thing on her face was her lips. The dark shade of pink flesh looked enticing and as he was about to touch it, something caught his attention.

The thumping sound came from one of the back rooms.

Walking closer, he approached the closed door and looked inside. Besides the primitive medical equipment, he saw something that made his heart stop for a second.

The large octopus looking creature with many tentacles left him in awe.

He had no idea what type of animal it was, but from the looks of it, it looked primal and dangerous. He wondered if the humans brought this with them. Although the door was tightly sealed, he knew that wouldn't hold this monstrous thing back too long.

Swiftly, he walked away and after picking her up, he grabbed her helmet and placed it on her head. She is light _as a feather, _he thought looking down on her sleeping face.

Leaving the Ejection Pod behind, with her in his arms, he kept walking toward the closest ship that was waiting for him buried deep within the soil. As he passed the wreckage of his ship, the radio in her suit came to life. There was a loud sound of static followed by the voice of the abomination that came with the humans.

"Elizabeth." David's worried voice drifted through the comlink. "Can you hear me?"

When she didn't answer, David said again.

"Elizabeth, please answer me."

Looking at her, Azai opened his mouth and slowly pronounced her name. "Eliz-a-beth."

The sound of her name or he thought was her name rolled off his tongue with a strange note. There was a yellow nametag sewn onto her uniform and he wondered if the strange letters were supposed to be her name. Even though he loathed the artificial human and wanted nothing more than to leave him behind, Azai realized without him, he nor his brethren wouldn't be able to communicate with her. Reluctantly, he changed his course and turned back toward the smoldering wreckage that was once his ship.

"Elizabeth?" David asked hearing distant sounds of footsteps.

"Not Elizabeth." The deep, terrifying voice said in the Engineer's native tongue as Azai entered the control room.

David couldn't see him, but he knew he was somewhere behind him, which meant Elizabeth was dead and he came back to finish him off.

Looking up, and to his surprise, he saw the Engineer placing Elizabeth's unconscious body on the floor, and then he approached him.

Grabbing him by the hair, Azai lifted the artificial head up and said.

"We are leaving."

Looking into his eyes, David asked.

"To where?"

The white, stony face of the Engineer became a little softer as he said.

"To Paradise."

Walking back to Elizabeth, he picked her up and then placed David's head on her lap. Then grabbing onto David's left leg, he started to walk out of the room dragging the artificial abomination's body across the ship and land until he reached the next ship.

After getting in, he placed Elizabeth into one of the cryo pods but left David and his severed head on the floor. Taking a seat at the control panel, he picked up the flute and played a few notes to start up the ship. Touching the egg-shaped buttons, he pressed the required sequences into the main computer, and then he set the coordinates to Paradise. In an instant, the whole ship started to shake and tremble as it slowly came alive and elevated off the ground. Suddenly, David found himself rolling around like a ball. When his face hit the back of the chair a low growl left his mouth while his arms and legs that were on the opposite side of the room were kicking and grabbing onto the sleek walls for support.

As the surface opened up, the large ship emerged from the ground and hovered over the bleak terrain. Then he moved the ship higher until the Ejection Pod was aligned with them. Pressing a few more buttons on the computer, he opened up the cargo bay to drop the deadly load.

Before the urns hit the ground they opened up engulfing the air with black tendrils of smoke swirling toward the ground, destroying any organic material within their reach. When the last urn left the ship, he closed the cargo door and within seconds, they were flying away from the planet.

* * *

Hours later while the ship cut through deep space, he stood up and walked to the cryopod where Elizabeth was now shivering.

Large beads of sweat were running down the side of her pale face making a small puddle beneath her. She looked sick and a sudden worry engulfed him. He hoped she didn't get in contact with the substance, but he didn't think this was the case. _If she had,_ he thought, _she would be in a much different stage by now. _

_No, _he thought as his eyes roamed over her slender body. _It must be something else, but what?_

"What's wrong with her?" He asked. His deep voice rang through the hollow chamber.

"What do you see?" David's voice came from the opposite side of the room. "Is she alright?" He asked confused.

"She is shaking like a leaf." The Engineer replied feeling annoyed. "Is she sick?"

"To my knowledge, Elizabeth is in great health, however, her recent surgery might have left her in a state of distress." David said.

"What surgery?" Azai asked puzzled.

For a second, David thought about telling him what had happened to her, but he didn't want to get into this in great length. She might have contracted an infection and this needed to be taken care of immediately.

"You need to take a look at her stomach." David urged him.

"She has a suit on." Azai replied.

"You need to remove it." David said in a calm tone.

When she came to, Elizabeth felt fingers probing at her neck. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw a blurry figure bending over her. At first, she thought it was David, but then she quickly remembered he was torn apart and left to rust in the Juggernaut. As her vision cleared, with horror, she realized who was with her.

"No...no...no." She feverishly mumbled. "Please...don't." She begged and then tried to swat his hand away.

Then his frightening voice enveloped the chamber. She didn't understand what he was saying, but when she heard David's voice replying, a surge of relief swept through her. _David is here to help me, _she thought, feeling a spark of hope. She tried to open her mouth to let David know she wanted his help, but her throat felt extremely dry and tight. When she swallowed it felt like she swallowed sandpaper. Then she heard David's voice again.

"Elizabeth, please calm down. He is here to help you."

"What?" She said in a raspy voice. "David...where are you?"

Then her attention turned back to the tall white man and with anticipation she watched, as his stone-like expression penetrated into her soul.

"I'm over here on the floor." David replied. Then he added. "He is trying to help you. Please let him."

_Why would he want to help me? He tried to kill me!_ Elizabeth frantically thought.

When she tried to sit up, he placed his hand on her shoulders and pushed her back down. With terrified eyes she stared at him, not knowing what would come next. Unwillingly, she waited to see what he was going to do with her.

Reaching to her neck, he zipped down the suit and pulled it down to her hips. Her body immediately tensed up when his hand touched her.

A loud, anguished cry left her mouth as the suit detached from her gaping wound.

"What is this?" He asked staring at her torn up abdomen. The flesh around the cut looked raw and pink, oozing with a milky discharge. The fleshy, pungent smell coming from it made Azai's stomach clench with disgust. He had seen battle scars before, but this was something different.

David had no choice but to explain to him what had happened to her, but left the part out about his involvement of infecting Elizabeth and her husband.

Azai was amazed to hear that she was the mother of that monstrous thing in the medical bay. Swiftly, he pulled the rest of the sweat-drenched suit off her and discarded it onto the floor.

Without the suit, she felt exposed, but thankfully she was not completely naked.

There was a strip of cloth covering her rounded chest and also her privates. The once pearly white cloth around her hips was now drenched with red blood mixed with discharge coming from the wide cut that was between her belly button and the top of her sex.

Elizabeth's body started to tremble as he placed his hand on her stomach. To her surprise, his touch felt _gentle_, she thought while her heart raced within her ribcage. She didn't understand what was going on. Inside the Ejection Pod, he wanted to kill her and now he was doing the complete opposite of that. There was a child-like curiosity within the darkness of his eyes, just like_ when we were in the Pod,_ she thought. His peculiar expression was a telltale sign that he had never seen a woman or human before. Removing his hand, he squatted down beside the pod and opened up a hidden compartment, and pulled out a box.

From the box, he took out a round, metal container and after opening it, he dipped his fingers in it. With skilled hands, he washed the infected skin around the wound that made her wince as the stinging sensation engulfed the lower half of her stomach. Putting the clear balm back into the box, he pulled out a rubbery material and said.

"Tell her, I need to put her in a bio-suit. This will help her to heal and also will keep her body temperature stable. But for that, I need to remove her undergarment."

After David translated his words, Elizabeth let out a shaky breath. This was the last thing she wanted to do, but if the suit would help her to get better, the price of being naked in front of him became unimportant.

Reluctantly, she nodded her head in agreement, allowing him to take her undergarment off.

Azai tried to keep his utter curiosity at bay, but seeing her in a nude gave him a strange feeling inside. Something within him awakened and this sensation felt like a warm shower washing over his whole body. Never feeling anything like this before, it made him feel confused. Her chest looked different than his. It looked soft and round with dark brown nipples that stood erect. Then his eyes traveled down her body and landed on her sex, which was covered with reddish-brown curly hair. He wanted to touch her and feel every inch of her body, but he knew this would be unethical and he was sure despite her physical state, she would have protested against it.

Elizabeth felt something cold touching her skin as he placed the rubbery object onto her chest.

Within seconds, the bio-suit enveloped her whole body and fused with her skin leaving only her hands and head exposed. At first, it felt strange, but then the shaking diminished and within a minute her temperature was stabilized.

"Amazing." She whispered, running her hands over the dark bumpy texture.

She looked similar to him now, but the color of the suit was much darker than his. _It fits her perfectly, _he thought with a thin smile.

Looking into his eyes, she said. "Thank you."

A few hours later, while he sat at the control panel lost in thought, feeling much better, Elizabeth slowly sat up. The pain in her abdomen was almost gone, replaced by a warm and pleasant sensation. It felt like there were tiny, microscopic hands within the suit helping her to heal.

"David." Elizabeth called out. "Ask him what this suit is doing to me. I want to know."

After David translated her words, he looked at her and said.

"Tell her this technology is beyond her understanding."

"What did he say?" She asked as she flung her legs over the pod and then stood up.

"He said this technology is beyond our understanding." David replied.

"I see." She murmured with a frown. _What was I expecting? _She thought annoyed. _He saved my life but he must have an agenda. _

While she walked around looking for the David, Azai watched her with interest. The suit that perfectly accentuated her curves gave him this strange feeling inside again. Not wanting to look at her, he looked at his hands folded on his lap.

She found David's head rolled behind the chair.

"Where is my cross?" She asked.

"It's in my left pocket." He replied.

After retrieving her necklace, she put it around her neck and then picking David's head up, she asked.

"Ask him why are we here and why did he kill everyone and then after trying to kill me, why he changed his mind and saved me instead?"

While he explained to David why they were there, Elizabeth watched his face.

Indeed he looked somewhat frightening and intimidating, but on the other hand, she found him beautiful as well. His marble-like features looked fascinating and for some unexplained reason, she wanted to touch and feel his skin.

"He is taking us to Paradise." David said to Elizabeth.

Looking down on his face, she asked.

"Paradise?"

"It's their home planet." David replied. "He wants to show his people how far humanity has come. And the answer to your question, he killed them because what Mr. Weyland was doing was for his own selfish interest. They created life to be humble, harmonious, and submissive, but when he saw us and saw me, he realized people of Earth came a long way since creation, but the nature of humans hasn't changed. He sees humanity as a violent race, cancer that needs to be eradicated." With a softer tone, he added. "It was a mistake to come here and seek them out. We can never measure up to them."

"Tell him not everyone on Earth is an asshole like Weyland and his crew." She said with an angry tone. "Tell him, there are plenty of good people on Earth that would give anything to meet them. Tell him what they planned to do was wrong. They cannot just create life and then change their minds to kill us all. We are living things we are not like…

"Like me?" David asked gazing into her eyes.

"Yes, David." She replied with a cold tone. "Like you."

If it were not for the language barrier, she would have loved to throw him out of the ship. What David did was equally wrong with what the Engineers were planning. Unlike what the Engineers tried to do to humanity, David and his kind were an artificial creation, which could be dismantled at any time without remorse. Elizabeth would have enjoyed crushing him, however, she needed him and this made her upset.

She sounded angry and frustrated_ just like on the Juggernaut,_ Azai thought, watching her facial expressions. Then he intently listened to David's translation. When he finished, Azai looked at Elizabeth and then he said.

"All life has a beginning and an end. We are not infinite."

"Who are you to tell us what to do and how to live our lives?" Elizabeth asked with an accusing tone after David translated his words.

"Please Elizabeth." David pleaded. "Do not anger him."

"You said he was taking us to Paradise." She said looking at his head. "Which means he needs us alive. Which means he won't kill us."

"Indeed, but please try not to anger him. We don't know what he can do to us." David said with a worried tone. He knew that Elizabeth was not the type who would back down easily and he was afraid she might do or say something that would cause both of their demises.

Looking up, she gazed into Azai's eyes, and then she said with contempt.

"You are no God. Just another creation by him."

"God?" He asked forming the words.

For a second, she was taken aback to hear him speak the word, God.

Standing up, he approached her and as he towered over her, he asked.

"Who is this God?"

"He is her God." David replied looking up to his face. "She wears his cross to remind her of his existence and never forget his teachings."

Reaching out, he lifted the cross up and looked at it. There was a flicker of recognition within those jet-black eyes letting her know he indeed knew what the cross was representing.

"Tell her, she and her kind killed him."

"She knows." David replied.

"Then why she is wearing his cross?" Azai asked confused. "What's the purpose?"

"David." Elizabeth asked looking from Azai to David's face. "What are you talking about?"

"He wants to know why you are wearing the symbol of your God when your kind crucified him." David said in a monotone tone.

Looking up, she said to Azai.

"It was a mistake, a terrible mistake. People make mistakes all the time, but it doesn't mean we are all bad. We can repent."

After listening to David's words, he leaned over and as his face hovered in front of hers, he said in a low voice.

"We were the ones to send the child back to Earth. We were the ones who taught him everything. But instead absorbing his teachings your kind killed him. How can you repent after what you did?"

"You sent him?" Elizabeth asked with disbelief after hearing David's translation. She was shocked to hear that the Engineers were the ones responsible for creating their God. _He was one of them, _she thought awestruck. _That's why he was so special. Oh, my. _

At that moment she understood why they wanted to destroy humanity.

_We killed their precious gift and they wanted revenge. _

With a pleading face, she said.

"I love him. I always did. Even though I've never met him, he is always in my heart and in my thoughts and not just mine but millions as well."

A thin frown appeared on his face listening to David's translation. Searching her eyes, he asked.

"Make sure you tell this to the elders. Your fate is in their hands."

"Elders?" She asked after hearing David. "You mean your leaders?"

For some reason, she knew she should have been scared but she felt enthusiastic to meet the others. She wondered if they all looked like him. Then her thoughts went to the women and children and she couldn't wait to meet them. Thinking about seeing the creator's world filled her up with hope and excitement.

Then he turned away from her and walked out of the control room.

"Where is he going?" She asked looking after him.

"I don't know, but can you please put me back together." David asked looking up to her face. "It's very inconvenient to talk to you like this."

At first, Elizabeth thought about leaving him as is. She didn't trust him and was afraid he might do something. But then it was just cruel to leave him in a state like this and she has no choice but to trust him if they were to survive this trip.

"Let me see if I can find something to fix you with." Elizabeth said looking around.

* * *

After asking for the Engineer's help, Elizabeth was busy attaching David's head to his body. While she repaired the artificial human, Azai listened to their conversation. He wished to understand their language. He had already picked up a few words like God, David, Elizabeth, and thank you, but he yearned for more. The strange sound of their tongue fascinated him. It would have been nice if he could have directly communicated with her. To learn it, he had no choice but to ask the abomination to teach him. In his heart, he knew he should have completed his mission, but after waking up from a long hypersleep, he wanted nothing more than to go home. He hoped the elders would understand his decision.

Then for the first time, he saw her smile when David said something to her.

It was a sweet, genuine smile making him a little jealous. When she looked at him, she always looked serious or angry, but toward that thing, she showed an emotion that he probably would never receive from her.

Feeling his piercing gaze on her, Elizabeth's smile disappeared, and then she resumed her work.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." David said with a smile as he sat up and twisted his head a few times making sure everything was back to normal. "You are too kind." He added. Then his attention turned to the Engineer silently watching them.

"Thank you for bringing us with you." He said. "I want you to know that you are making her dream come true."

"Dream?" He asked puzzled. "She's been dreaming about my home planet?"

"Not in that sense, but her spirit was high when we left Earth to seek out your kind." He replied.

"Does she still feel the same?" Azai asked looking from David to Elizabeth.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked feeling irritated by her lack of knowledge of his language.

Turning to her, David said.

"He wants to know if you are excited to see his homeworld."

"Yes, of course." She replied. Then she asked. "Ask him please where is the bathroom. I have to go and also ask him how can I remove this suit."

After David translated her words, a thin smile appeared on Azai's face. _It was the strangest thing to see him smile. In a way, it looked disturbing but also fascinating, _she thought looking at him. Standing up, he gestured for them to follow. After passing the long, dark corridor, he led them to an area with several oblong-shaped doors. Pressing a code into the small, egg-shaped buttons on the wall, he opened one of the doors.

Inside was a compact bedroom with a large bed that would have fit three of her easily.

As she stepped inside, the room lit up with a soft glowing light that was attached to the high ceiling. Approaching the bed, she touched the metal bedpost. Then she looked at the white seamless covers and then her eyes traveled to the small window showing the darkness of space. Beside the bed, she didn't see any other furniture. There were no pictures or anything on the bleak walls. It looked depressing causing her to yearn after the cabin on the Prometheus more than ever.

There was a door to her right, which led to the bathroom that also looked depressing.

However, she was glad to see a toilet, sink, and also a walk-in shower.

Turning around, she looked at David and said.

"Tell him I appreciate this and also ask him please how can I remove this suit."

Hearing David's translation, Azai stepped closer and placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Tell her there is a button on both shoulders which would deactivate the suit. To put it back on, she needs to make sure it touches her skin and then pressing it again, the suit would automatically form to her body."

When she was left alone and after relieving herself, she looked at her wound and noticed it was healing up nicely. Then she picked up the suit and hoped to God it would go back on her, or she would have no choice but to walk out butt naked. To her relief, as soon as she touched the suit to her skin and pressed the buttons, it immediately formed around her, making her comfortable again. She really liked the suit, which felt like a second skin. She hoped he would let her keep it after she was healed.

Then she found out there was no shared kitchen on the ship, but each room was equipped with enough food and water to accommodate the occupant.

To be on the safe side, Azai made sure she was locked in the room so was David in his, when it was time for him to retire for the day. He did not trust them, and he didn't want them to roam around the ship while he was resting. However, he wasn't counting on David's extensive knowledge of the ship, and while he was sleeping, David got out and walked around the corridors.

When he reached Elizabeth's room, he thought about opening the door and visit her. _She must be lonely, _he thought as he placed his hand over the buttons. Not knowing how she would react if he barges in, he pulled his hand away and shook his head, and then he walked away.

While David explored the ship, Elizabeth was lying in bed blankly staring at the ceiling. Despite the soft sheets and the comfortable bed, she couldn't fall asleep. It was so quiet it scared her. She missed Charlie terribly and she wished she were back in the Prometheus cuddling with him. Although they had their differences and a rocky relationship, she loved him no matter what. But he was gone and now she was a prisoner on an alien ship with an unknown future ahead of her.

Getting up, she looked through the hidden compartments hoping to find something to drink. After finding a mug, she filled it up with water and placed the tealeaves she found in a metal container into the water. There was a small button on the side of the mug, and as soon as she pressed it, the water immediately started to heat up. When it reached the desired temperature, it automatically shut off.

The familiar smell of the tea reminded her of cannabis.

With a frown, she sniffed it and then took a sip.

"I hope its tea and not some drug." She murmured as she sipped the hot, bitter liquid. She was halfway done when she started to feel exuberant.

Staring into the mug, she snickered, and then she said.

"I didn't take them for smokers."

Walking to the window, she leaned against the wall and looked out. Then she started to hum her favorite song.

* * *

A sweet, unknown melody awakened him from his slumber.

Someone was singing a song that traveled through the ship reaching his bedchamber. The voice_ sounded like her, _he thought as he pushed himself onto his elbows and sat up. Azai loved music and was always fascinated by it. Although he was not a great singer and he never learned to play on any instrument, he enjoyed listening to them. The song she was singing sounded upbeat like she was in a good mood. He wondered what caused her to sing like that. Running his hand over his bald head, he took a deep breath, and then his thoughts took him back to the past.

When he heard that he was sleeping for 2000 years, he was amazed by this revelation.

His friends and family were long gone now. Everyone he knew was dust and bones and a sudden emptiness engulfed him. He had no idea if anyone was still living on Paradise, but he was hopeful to see his people again. They were going to be surprised by his 'presence' he was certain. The last time they visited Earth was a couple of millennia's ago and since then humans became more civilized. _But not entirely, _he thought with a frown thinking about the man who hit Elizabeth. He would have loved to crush his skull again. Lying back on the pillows, he closed his eyes and listened to her song until he slowly drifted back to sleep.

The following days went by slowly, but not for David, who was busy translating between the two who wanted to know more about each other.

While Azai found out she was an archaeologist and had extensive knowledge of human mythology, he wondered despite all her credentials, why she didn't speak the old language.

Elizabeth wanted to learn it, but it was challenging. She was extremely jealous of David, who spoke it very well and had no problem communicating with the Engineer whose name she found out was Azai.

"Azai." She whispered in her bedchamber when she was alone in bed.

Then she turned to her side and reached over the bed frame and pressed the button on the wall. To be able to listen to the soundscapes, she learned a few commands to communicate with the ship.

"Ko'rd'ii." She said in a firm tone. Then she added. "Go'kaargh."

Instantly, the soft sound of a thunderstorm engulfed her chamber making her smile. When she found out the ship was alive, she was awestruck. In human technology, the ship was just a ship. A metal body nothing special about it. But in the Engineer's world, their ships were not just pieces of metals, but much more. They were organic beings made of millions of particles that kept the ship's core system functional. Everything around her was 'alive' and this was truly captivating.

Snuggling in her bed that felt like sleeping on clouds, she closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep listening to the comforting rain and thunder sounds.

"Waa-ter." Azai pronounced the word with long vowels.

"Not bad." David said looking at the Engineer. "What do you want to learn next?" He asked in his native tongue.

"I want to learn about women." He said. He was eager to learn her language and also he wanted to know more about her and females in general.

With a puzzled expression, David looked at him and said.

"Did you mean the word women, or do you want to learn about women in general?"

"I want to learn about them." He replied. "Why they are different?"

"Have you seen a woman before?" David inquired.

Shaking his head, Azai said. "No."

"I understand you haven't seen a human female before, but what about your kind?" David asked. "You do have females, right?"

"No, we don't." He replied. "We haven't had a female in thousands of years."

"Then how are you reproducing?" David asked with great curiosity.

"We don't." Azai replied. "We use our DNA to create life on other planets, hoping to bring Paradise back."

"What happened to the females?" David asked.

"A long time ago, way before I was born, something happened to us." He said with a saddened face. "Our women stopped giving birth to females. There weren't any female child born therefore our women were slowly dying out. When the last female died in childbirth, our forefathers had no choice but to create life artificially. By using male's DNA, they found a way to create life but from this experiment, only males were born."

"You are a dying race." David said looking at his saddened expression. "And you are seeding the universe hoping to bring your kind back the way it was." Then he added. "What do you want to learn about Elizabeth?"

"Everything." He replied.

A month later Elizabeth was walking around the ship to get some exercise. David was recharging and she was glad to be left alone. Although she didn't mind David's company, sometimes he was just too much to handle. Her steps took her to the chamber that Azai called a shrine. This chamber was identical to the one on the other ship minus the tall oozing urns.

Stopping in front of the immense stone face, she looked up and gazed at the ceiling showing a mural that was frightening but also impressive as well. The images were showing a strange creature coming out of an Engineer and then this creature became bigger and looked more like the creature on the wall emerging from some kind of liquid.

"You like?" Azai's deep voice was heard behind her. His English was still rusty but she understood him. In the past few weeks he learned so much, she admired his skills of learning a new language.

"Oh." She said spinning around. "You scared me."

Pointing up, she asked.

"What kind of creature is that?"

"God." He said.

"This is your God?" She asked puzzled.

He wished to explain to her about their culture and history, but his knowledge of her language was insufficient.

Nodding his head he said. "Yes."

"On Earth, our God looks like an old man with white hair and beard." She said with a thin smile. "Yours definitely looks alien." She added. "Do I like it?" She asked looking up. "I don't know. I think I have to get used to it."

"Elizabeth." He said in a soft tone looking at her delicate neck. Standing beside her, he felt that strange feeling again when she was near. This unexplained sensation was driving him mad. Although his mind was telling him she was just a byproduct, and experiment that went direly wrong, his heart and body said otherwise. Her whole being, the smell of her hair, the color of her skin, the way she looked at him with those cat-like eyes and the way she smiled was amazing to watch. She confused him in so many ways and this bothered him, giving him so many sleepless nights.

Turning to him, she gazed into his eyes and said.

"Yes?"

Every time he said her name always made her feel special. She sensed there was more than just plain curiosity toward her and that thought made her blush. Although they learned many things about each other, she realized he was more than just a terrifying being who enjoyed hurting others. He had a heart and soul, which was shown through his generous actions a few times since her abduction. After saving her life and healing her, she felt grateful for him. And knowing their destination, she was beyond thrilled to have the opportunity to meet the others. She would be the first human to set foot on their planet. Although they created humans and then tried to wipe them out, to some extent she understood their actions. Elizabeth knew, Azai was only military personnel following orders. She hoped that once they get there, she would be able to speak with the leaders and make them understand that people of Earth were not perfect but still learning the ways of life and striving for a better world with each generation.

Since she could remember, humans were always violent toward each other. Either for land or for religion, there were always never-ending wars erupting all over the globe causing good and decent citizens nothing but heartaches and suffering. But as the years passed, these mindless wars started to diminish, giving way to a better life for everyone.

She learned that Azai and his people were peaceful, based on harmony and understanding, and constantly striving for knowledge. They did not believe in hate or arrogance and punished those who embraced these impurities. However, when it came to defending themselves, they would do anything to stay alive, even to kill.

When David told her about their race was dying out, she was shocked to hear that. She couldn't imagine a world full of males. On Earth that would have led to more violence and of course the end of the human race. But after that conversation, she understood why he looked at her the way he did. She also wondered if he was curious about her in that way. Even if he was interested, she wasn't sure if a sexual relationship was possible between them. He was almost twice her size and having Charlie as her only partner before, she was certain Azai was more gifted in that department giving her second thoughts about having intercourse with him.

However, there was this nudging feeling within her toward him. She didn't know if this was just compassion for another being or maybe it was deeper than that. He was not a statue but full of emotions and this impressed her. Some nights, she even caught herself thinking about him, instead of Charlie.

_He is like a human being,_ she thought gazing into his eyes.

For a few seconds, he just stared at her not knowing what to say or what to do. Then he reached toward her and gently touched her face.

His skin felt soft, warm, and inviting. She found herself drifting toward him.

Seeing a smile on her face, he leaned forward and pulled her closer.

Breathing shallow, and feeling mesmerized by his pale lips, without thinking it through, she cupped his face and pressed her lips to his.

As her tongue invaded his mouth a deep moan escaped his throat.

The sweet sensation that swept through his body like tidal waves of the ocean crashing against the shore left him in awe. This type of physical contact felt amazing and he didn't want this to end. Picking her up, he held her tight while his tongue explored her mouth.

Cradling his neck, a lustful desire stirred within her while they are passionately kissed.

His tongue and soft lips tasted good and she wanted to feel more of him on her, within her.

Wrapping her legs around his waist and tightly pressing her body to his, she let out a small moan as his hands slid up her thighs and cupped her backside.

Touching her beautiful curves through the bio-suit felt amazing. An instant desire to be with her enveloped him. His body came alive and the need to get out of the suit and feel her skin against his grew stronger with each second. He yearned to be with her and wanted to lose himself within her.

While they passionately embraced each other, standing just outside the doorway was David watching them with a pang of jealousy. He was aware of their mutual interest in each other. There were signs_ that this was going to happen evidently,_ he bitterly thought. He just didn't expect to witness it. As much as he tried to be in her favor, she on the other hand always found a way to avoid his company. A wave of sudden anger enveloped him watching them together.

_I should be the one,_ he thought with anger. _I deserve her love and not him. _Reluctantly, he turned away and walked off.

Breaking the kiss, Elizabeth bit her lower lip and while her face burned with the mixture of excitement and shame, she said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me."

As he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, he said in a low voice.

"You...are...beautiful."

A nervous, small chuckle left her mouth. When he looked at her with a puzzled expression, she quickly said.

"I'm flattered. No one ever said I was beautiful, except my father when I was a little girl."

He wanted to tell her how much he yearned for her, but he was not capable of saying those words in her language and this frustrated him.

Then she said. "Can you put me down please."

When her feet touched the ground, she looked up to his face and said.

"I hope this is not going to change anything between us."

Shaking his head he said.

"No."

Then she quickly walked away leaving him alone in the chamber.

On the way to her room, she ran into David.

"Hello, Elizabeth." He chimed. "How is your day going so far?"

"Oh." She said in a hurry. "I just need to lay down." She added as she walked past him. She didn't want to look or talk to him. She thought if she did that, he would see through her and would question her about her little shenanigans.

"Do you need anything?" He asked looking at her back.

Without stopping she replied. "Not at the moment. Thank you, David." Then she swiftly walked away and after entering her room she shut the door.

Leaning against the door, she closed her eyes and buried her face into her trembling hands. She couldn't believe what happened between them. This felt surreal and her emotions were completely out of control. _I should have never allowed him this close,_ but deep inside she knew it was a lie. When he kissed her and held her, she felt safe and loved. She didn't want to let go of this feeling, but she was afraid to get too close to him. Walking across the room, she stepped inside the bathroom and washed her face in the sink trying to clear her head.

Almost a week has passed when one night as she lay in bed struggling to fall asleep, she heard a knock on her door. With a racing heart, she got up and approached the door.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"David." David's voice came from the other side.

"What do you want?" She asked feeling a little disappointed. Since the day of the kiss, she deliberately avoided Azai. She always found a way to stay away from him. Therefore she spent most of her time inside her cabin, isolated. However, secretly she wished he would visit her.

"I made you something." He said with a cheerful tone.

Hesitantly, she opened the door and saw him standing there with a small box in his hands.

"Here." He said handing her the box.

"What is this?" She asked taking it from him.

"Just something small to have." He replied with a grin. "I hope you like it."

"Thank you, David." She said and then she closed the door.

Inside the box was a smaller box glowing with a soft bluish light. Lifting it out, she looked at it, and then she smiled. Lying down, she turned it in her hands admiring the projected image of a blue rose floating in the middle of the box. It looked beautiful and she was glad to have it. Placing it on the headboard, she gazed at it until she fell asleep.

Inside his room, behind his closed eyelids, David watched Elizabeth fall asleep. Finally, he found a way to keep an eye on her. Unbeknown to her, the projection of the rose was none other than a camera that was directly connected to his brain. It took him a while to figure out how to construct something like that. _She would never know, _he thought with a sly satisfied grin. However, his happiness didn't last long, when a few days after he gave her his gift, there was a knock on her door.

Elizabeth opened it thinking it was David again, possibly with another gift.

But to her surprise, it was not David but Azai.

He didn't have to say a word. She knew why he was there.

Swallowing hard, she grabbed his hand, pulled him inside, and locked the door.

For a few seconds they just stared at each other, then she touched her shoulders and pressed the button to remove her suit.

Azai eagerly watched as the suit fell to her feet leaving her exposed. Then he did the same taking his off.

With wide eyes, Elizabeth's eyes stared at his body that reminded her of a statue from the old times. His pale hairless muscular body looked thinner without the suit. It was a wonderful sight to behold. From his face, her eyes landed on his wide chest and then to his member that hung between his muscular thighs. He was _definitely gifted,_ she thought with awe. Stepping closer, she ran her hands over his washboard abs, and then he leaned forward and kissed her.

Azai missed her lips and pulling her body closer, he wanted to feel her skin on his. The soft texture of her breasts felt amazing as they gently rubbed against him. An instant desire coursed through his body. Picking her up, he took her to the bed and laid her down on top of the covers. But then he didn't know what to do and he stalled.

Grabbing his hand, she placed it on one of her breasts showing him what she liked. Gently, he kneaded the firm round flesh enjoying the view. Then he pinched the erect nipple making her moan a little louder. She liked this and it made him happy. It had been days since he saw her and as much as he tried he couldn't stay away from her any longer.

Leaning closer, he planted a kiss on her lips and then moving lower, he kissed the top of each breast and then sucked one of the nipples into his mouth. With a slow circular motion, he teased her with his tongue causing her body to tremble with pleasure. Her skin tasted salty but also sweet as well. Moving lower, he left a trail of kisses on her taut stomach, then he stopped at the top of her sex and gazed at the curly reddish brown hair. There was an intoxicating aroma coming from her driving him mad with pure, raw desire. Opening her legs wide, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her sex. Then she gestured for him to move his hand up and down.

When his fingers started to rub against her, she curiously watched his face that showed many different emotions. With a child-like expression, he moved his face closer and watched with fascination as her body responded to his touches. Her sex looked so different from his. It looked like fleshy folds of pink tissue connecting to a muscular canal that led inside her body. Ironically, it reminded him of something else that he rather not wanted to think about at the moment. Taking liberties, he inserted one of his fingers. The inside of her body felt rubbery and sleek with plenty of fluids. Pulling his finger out, he sniffed at the moist substance and then he licked the tip of his finger. The sweet and tangy taste on his tongue felt euphoric. With a smile, he looked at her and then placed his mouth on her sex. Where the pink fleshy tissues met, he found a small hard bud that he eagerly sucked inside his mouth. A loud pleasurable moan left her mouth as he rolled it between his lips.

"Oh God….yes." She whimpered.

Then he placed his finger back inside and while his tongue kept teasing her, she felt an amazing sensation building up within her core causing her legs to shake. Within minutes and as he picked up his pace, with a euphoric scream, she came undone clutching the sheets with great force.

To watch her squirm, pant and moan were so beautiful, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Please." She begged. "That's enough." She said pulling his hand away from her sensitive sex.

Sitting up, she pushed him down on the bed and took a deep breath when her eyes ventured to his stiff member. He was ready for her and she hoped she was ready for him.

Seductively, she climbed up on his body and kissed him. Then she ran her hand down his chest and pinched the colorless nipple making him wince a little.

Then her hand slid further down until she reached his manhood.

The hardened muscle slightly pulsed beneath her palm as she grabbed hold of it and ran her hand over its length. Getting onto her knees, she leaned forward and licked the tip of his sex. Twirling her tongue around it, she looked at his face to see his reaction.

With an astonished expression, he watched her opening her mouth wide and sucking the tip of his sex into her mouth.

The amazing sensation he felt at that moment was breathtaking. He had never experienced anything like this in his whole life. It was extremely arousing leaving him in awe. A deep growl escaped his throat as she slid him deeper into her mouth. While her mouth worked the wonders of mating, he enfolded his hand around her backside and started to massage her.

"Eli-za-beth." He panted feeling an astounding sensation coursing through his body.

Every single nerve around his member came alive as she diligently moved her head up and down. The pleasure was breathtaking. Then she stopped and getting up, she placed her body over his and gradually she lowered herself onto his erection.

"Oh...Ohhh...my...God." She whimpered as his thick member slid inside her, stretching the walls of her sex. He was definitely much bigger than she was used to and it took her a few seconds before she was able to get comfortable.

Leaning forward, and holding onto his wide chest, she started to move her body while her eyes never left his.

A loud moan left his mouth feeling the tightness around his length. And when she started to move her hips, he felt lost within the astonishing feeling that took over his whole being. He had never been this happy and it definitely showed on his face.

"You like this don't you?" She panted and moaned as small waves of pleasurable vibes swept through her heated body. She was getting close to reaching her peak again, which surprised her the most. It usually took her much longer to reach orgasm, but with him, it felt so different. But she didn't want to spoil the fun yet. Standing up, she lay down flat on her back and opening her legs wide, she waited on him.

Placing himself between her thighs, he pulled her closer until the tip of his sex touched hers.

Then leaning over, he slowly entered her. Her eyes grew wide again feeling him filling her up. Closing her eyes, and as he started to move his hips, she enjoyed him to the fullest.

Within minutes, simultaneously they both reached their peak.

A loud cry left her mouth as her intense orgasm splattered him with a shower of clear liquid drenching the sheets beneath them. She had never experienced anything like this before and it greatly surprised her.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled feeling embarrassed.

Azai was astounded to experience this kind of response from her. Although she looked ashamed about it, on the contrary, he found it extremely arousing. Within seconds of her release, his body tensed up, and then with a low growl, he spilled his seed inside her. While his breathing slowed down, he gazed into her eyes, and then he smiled.

There was undeniable amazement mixed with tremendous pleasure showing on his face. Smiling she touched his chest and then she said.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Nodding his head and with a groan, he pulled himself out and slumped down beside her.

Pulling her closer, he planted a kiss on her lips and then he said.

"I am happy."

"Me too." She replied with a wide smile. "Very happy indeed."

While they cuddled in bed, in his room, David felt dazed from the view he had just witnessed.

He was aware of how humans interacted with each other when it came to coupling, but this was his first time seeing it. It disturbed him but also fascinated him as well. Especially seeing Elizabeth's elated expression was something he had never seen before. She looked beautiful and happy, and he wanted nothing more than to switch places with Azai. When his astonishment wore off, a fit of burning anger replaced it. The trip was long and _anything can happen_, he murmured and then he shut off the feed.

* * *

After that wonderful night, everything had changed.

Azai spent most of his nights in Elizabeth's chamber. The two of them were like newlyweds enjoying their time together. The trip felt like a honeymoon and she was glowing with joy.

David, on the other hand, had to conceal his dislike for their happiness.

Although he was still teaching him how to speak English, he was not looking forward to the day when he didn't need him. Azai was a fast learner and he was concerned that once he acquired the knowledge that he was looking for he might decommission him.

Luckily for him, it didn't happen.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Azai asked one morning when Elizabeth sprung out of bed and rushed to the bathroom.

Then he heard her throwing up.

"I don't know." She replied and then she threw up again. "I probably ate something I shouldn't."

Getting up, he approached the bathroom and looked at her leaning over the sink.

She looked paler than usual, and a sudden worry enveloped him.

An hour later after scanning her body, she found out what was wrong with her.

"What?" She said with a terrified expression. "Not again, please." She pleaded thinking about the alien embryo she gave birth to.

"Calm down, Elizabeth." David said placing his hand on her arm. "The fetus is not what you think it is."

With a shaky voice, she asked looking from David to Azai.

"Then what it is?"

"Look." David said and then he placed a small, rectangular object that he received from Azai on her belly and then he activated it.

Suddenly, a hologram appeared above her stomach engulfing her astounded features with its bluish glow. Inside the hologram was a picture of her womb showing a tiny human fetus curled up.

"Is...this...real?" She asked bewildered.

Nodding his head David replied.

"You are approximately 10 weeks pregnant."

From David, she looked at the amazed Azai. She didn't know how it was possible, but she was carrying his child and this made her feel confused but also very happy as well.

"Do you want to know the sex?" David asked looking at her face.

Nodding she said.

"Yes, please."

"It's a girl." David replied.

A sudden smile appeared on Azai's face. He was astounded to hear that she was carrying a female fetus. This hasn't happened in ages and he was beyond thrilled. He couldn't wait to get home and show the others that their race now can be saved.

_I'm pregnant,_ she thought feeling stunned._ I'm pregnant. _

* * *

As the months passed, they were still far away from their destination, but Elizabeth didn't care if it took them years to get there. Azai and her growing belly were the only things she cared about. The baby inside her was gradually growing and from time-to-time, she enjoyed looking at her through the hologram.

One night when they were in bed, he pressed his ear to her belly trying to listen to the baby's heartbeat or movement.

"Do you hear anything?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

Shaking his head, he looked at her and said.

"No."

"It's because she is still small." She said and then placing the object on her belly, she turned it on to activate the hologram. She just loved to look at her and see her tiny heart beating fast.

While the two of them watched the glowing image mesmerized, in his room, David also watched the image thinking about the child. In his head, he saw her as his own and not Azai's. He couldn't wait to meet her and hold her. The thought of hurting Azai crossed his mind many times, but he was afraid if he killed him, in her grieving Elizabeth might lose the child and he didn't want to take this risk. So, he patiently waited for the right moment to come.

Then the day came when Elizabeth was ready to give birth. Her labor was long and painful, but she insisted on not taking any drugs fearing it might hurt the child. With the help of David and Azai, and after fifteen hours of agonizing labor, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl with pale skin, brown eyes, and thick strawberry blonde hair.

As the baby's loud cry enveloped the chamber, large tears of joy ran down Elizabeth's cheeks.

When her eyes met Azai's, she saw great happiness written on his face. Leaning closer, he pressed his lips to hers and then took the baby wrapped in cloth from David. Reluctantly, David handed him the child and watched as he lifted her to his face and placed his forehead to hers. This day was the most wondrous day of his life and Azai wouldn't change it for anything.

Elizabeth felt like she was in heaven.

After handing her the baby, she gazed at her chubby cheeks, and then gently she touched her colorless lips. She looked _perfect, _she thought as tears started to swell in her eyes again.

"I'm a mother now." She murmured. Then she gazed into Azai's eyes and said. "Thank you."

A couple of days later, while Elizabeth was sleeping, David was eager to have the child. Under Azai's scrutinizing eyes, he showed him how to take care of an infant, including bottle-feeding, which he constructed out of some metal cups and changing. He doted on the little girl like it was his own. However, it doesn't matter what David did, or how much he tried to help, Azai was still skeptical about him. There was this voice inside his head saying do not trust him, therefore, he didn't like to leave his daughter alone with him. He made sure the child slept in Elizabeth's room at all times.

David wished to spend more time with her, but as soon as he finished showing him how to care for her, Azai took the child out of his hands and walked away. With longing, David watched as his precious baby was taken away. After that, he rarely had the chance to interact with her.

One night while they slept, sitting on his bed, David was busy making another poison for Azai. For a while now, he has been observing his daily routine and he knew when and how he took his meals. The first couple of attempts went sour when David realized the concoction he prepared was not strong enough. It only made him a little sick to his stomach, which was resolved within a day or so. He needed something stronger but his resources were limited. Unfortunately, he was no match for him if it came to a physical fight. Even in a weakened state, Azai was stronger than him.

He had no choice but to be patient.

* * *

Something large was approaching the docking station from the sky. Shielding the sun out of his eyes, the ivory-skinned man's dark eyes lit up with glee and then he sounded the alarm. Within minutes, hundreds of his kind rushed toward the middle of the immense plaza wanting to see the return of their long lost ship. The loud exuberant cheering of many drifted up into the ship, as David stood at the open door looking down.

_After 2 years we finally arrived, _he thought with a bitter smile.

While taking the elevator down, David silently stood behind them. Then the elevator opened and they stepped into the blinding light to be greeted by the others.

Seeing the four of them walking toward the elders, the cheering crowd quieted down a bit watching them with astonished expressions.

Beside the soldier, walked a human woman in a dark bio-suit proudly holding a pale child with long reddish hair. Behind them came another human, a male, whose eyes curiously looked around.

When they reached the elders, Azai bowed his head and said.

"I have returned from a long journey to bring you great news."

One of the elders with skin like a grand canyon stepped forward and placed his hand onto Azai's head. Elizabeth still had a hard time understanding their language but it sounded like he said; welcome home, we are glad to see that you have returned. Then they quickly exchanged a few more words while Azai gestured toward them.

When the elder's attention turned to her and to her child, a sudden nervousness rushed through Elizabeth as he gazed into her eyes. She wasn't sure if they were glad to see them. After all, she was not one of them and the child might be also foreign to them. But she didn't care if they were big as Azai; she was ready to fight like a tiger if anyone tried to take her away.

"What's your name?" He asked in his native tongue looking at Elizabeth.

With her heart racing within her ribcage, she replied. "Elizabeth Shaw."

Nodding his head, he then looked at the child and held out his hands.

From his white, wrinkly hands, she anxiously looked at Azai not knowing what to do.

"Elizabeth." He said. "Let him have her."

This was the last thing she wanted to do, but the way Azai looked at her was an assuring sign that their daughter was not in danger.

Hesitantly, she handed him the child.

With curious eyes, Aghna looked at the old man and reaching out, she touched his leathery face. A thin smile appeared on the old man's face and then he pressed his forehead to hers and said in a low voice. "We are all made of stars." Then he lifted her high above his head and shouted.

"Kro'harte gna'dme a'prato!"

Instantly, the crowd started to cheer again, and this time much louder. The countless happy faces that surrounded them made Elizabeth's fear quickly go away. Turning to Azai, she asked.

"What did he say?"

Pulling her closer, he said.

"Our savior has come."

"Savior?" She said with a nervous smile and then she touched her cross.

Placing his hand on her belly, with a mischievous grin, he said.

"Wait till they hear there is another one on the way."

Placing her hand on top of his, she cracked a smile and then looked at her daughter being admired by the elders and all the bystanders.

While everyone around them shouted with joy and praised the newcomers, standing behind them, David's mind was somewhere else. He felt invisible as no one paid any attention to him. His whole existence was based on serving others, which he had done continuously. However, at that moment he realized that it doesn't matter how hard he tried to be one of them, he would never be and this thought depressed him. He was no one; just a thing that can be thrown away once it served its purpose.

_No_, _I can be more than that._

_Much more… _he thought with a devilish grin.

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my story :D Reviews are welcome!**

**If you like my stories, feel free to check out my other ones here on Fanfiction, or look me up on Amazon for my original sci-fi fantasy books, Chora and Marked (Crystal Saga series).**

**Also, find me on Pinterest or on Deviantart/editsulli for some sexy illustrations.**

**Regards,**

**Edit**


End file.
